ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hardcore Haven
Hardcore Haven is a PPV held by Backstream Championship Wrestling. Hardcore Haven is designed that all matches are hardcore matches to a point, No DQ, No Count Outs. Hardcore Haven has featured some of the most brutal matches from TLC matches to street fights. History 'Hardcore Haven 2006: Let the Hardcore commence'' The main event featured the 2006 match of the year between Triple X and Commander D in a TLFT (Tables, Ladders and Fluorescent Tubes Match for the BCW World Championship. Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Backstream Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |October 31, 2006 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Show chronology |- class } } | |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'Hardcore Haven' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Survival Stand |} *Blaze defeated Triple J (8:45) **Blazer pinned Triple J after a Superkick *Team Mexico (El Xero and Senior Xtreme) defeated Kai and Lan to retain the BCW Tag Team Championship (24:54) **El Xero pinned Kai a ShuiCide onto a chair *Xander defeated K-Stevens in a Tables Match (18:54) **Xander got the win by giving J-Stevens a Psycho Driver from the top rope to a table on the outside *Ear-Wax defeated Total Destruction in a Street Fight to retain the BCW Cruiserweight Championship (24:37) **Ear-Wax pinned TD following an Animal Nicke *James Starr defeated El Xero to retain the BCW International Championship (28:43) **Starr pinned Xero after a StarrStruck *Triple X defeated Commander D in a Tables, Ladders and Fluorescent Tubes to retain the BCW World Championship (29:51) **Triple X pinned Commander D after throwing Commander D through a table will tubes on it ''Hardcore Haven 2007'' After what happened at Back to School Bash, RCW decided to go at BCW with a little less fire power and just have a wrestling show. The Main Event saw once again RCW World Champion Erich Panzer take on Commander D in a TLC match for the BCW World Championship Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Backstream Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |October 30, 2007 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Show chronology |- class } } | |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'Hardcore Haven' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Survival Stand |} *Heilo defeated Sanyo (9:54) **Heilo pinned Sanyo after a Moonsault *Kai defeated Ear-Wax © to win the BCW Cruiserweight Championship (17:54) **Kai pinned Ear-Wax after a Yakuza Kick *Killer K defeated K-Stevens and Ryan Wilson in a Triple Threat Match **Killer K pinned Wilson after a K-2 *James Starr © defeted Adam Young, Triple J, and Total Destruction in a fatal-4-way Falls Count Aanywhere match to retain the BCW International Championship (29:41) **Starr pinned Triple J after a StarrStruck from the top rope *Blaze and StingRay defeated RCW World Tag Team Champions Danjuro and Meath in a champion vs. champion Canadain DeathMatch to retain the BCW Tag Team Championship **Blaze pinned Meath after a Powerbomb through two tables *Commander D © defeated (RCW) Erich Panzer in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match to retain the BCW World Championship (35:10) **Commander D pinned Panzer following a Frog Splash ''Hardcore Haven 2008'' In 2008, Ryan Tonsi defeated his brother Scott to win the General Managers position. On October 24 Ryan Tonsi announced that he was stripping all champions of their titles. Commander D came out to protest, Ryan Tonsi pulled out the GMs contact which stated that "If one is to win the GMs position he will have one Owner-like decision that cannot be over turned. Results }} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Backstream Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |October 30, 2008 |- |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Show chronology |- class } } | |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'Hardcore Haven' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Survival Stand |} *Danger Dave defeated Scott Tonsi ©, Ryan Wilson and Sanyo in a 4 man 50th street brawl to win the BCW Hardcore Championship (24:51) **Danger pinned Tonsi after a GTS *Xander defeated (PWA) Brandon Roberts (15:32) **Xander pinned Roberts after a Psycho Driver *Zane © defeated Ace, FireStorm V1,Ear-Wax, Adam Young and Cobra in a 6 man 20 mins of terror match to retain the BCW Cruiserweight Championship (20:00) **Cobra subbed Ace to the Cobra Cultch **Adam Young pinned Zane after an AKO **Ace pinned Ear-Wax after a DDT to a chair **Zane subbed Ace to a sharpshooter **Adam Young pinned Ear-Wax after an Adam Bomb **Zane pinned Adam Young after a chairshot *Heilo and Blaze © defeated D-Xtreme(Commander D and King) in a falls count anywhere elimination match to retain the BCW TAg Team Championship (29:34) **Blaze pinned King (13:11) **Commander D pinned Blaze (20:59) **Heilo pinned Commander D after a Chairshot from Ryan Tonsi (29:34) **As a result D-Xtreme hand to disband *El Xero © © defeated (RCW) Scorpion and (OCW) Pure Energy in a 2 0n 1 hanidcap match to retain the OCW North American Championship and RCW Television Championship (28:41) **Xero pinned Scorpion after a spear *Eric Hinz © defeated Molson (OCW) to retain the OCW World Championship (19:45) **Hinz pinned Molson after an Okanagan Cutter *Ryan Tonsi © and John Varkin © defeated StingRay and Killer K to retain the BCW International Championship and BCW Triple Crown Championship (33:43) **Varkin pinned Killer K after a Dublin Driver **Both mens titles were on the line Category:PPV Category:Pay-per-views Category:Pay Per Views Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Content